


Lemon Zest

by AmanaMistleaf



Series: Sweet-Apple Blend [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It's so freaking soft, Married Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Woman on Top, babey's first smut, cuz consent is pretty great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanaMistleaf/pseuds/AmanaMistleaf
Summary: Claude and Byleth, now newlyweds, could no longer resist sneaking away to finally spend the night with one another.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Sweet-Apple Blend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Lemon Zest

**Author's Note:**

> *slowly peaks over the edge* *throws soft smut your way* 
> 
> Hello, this is babey's first smut. Please lmk if it was poggers or not. Thank you.

The jovial festivities of the reception still ran strong, distracting everyone from the bride and groom’s sudden absence. They should have been down with the others, partying the night away and falling asleep at dawn, however, try as they might, the newlyweds couldn’t keep themselves from slipping away for some alone time.

Byleth squeezed Claude’s hand as they ventured to his bedroom, a fog of excitement falling over her, but she couldn’t shake away the nervousness. They were  _ married!  _ She couldn’t have guessed this turn of events happened, but by the goddess was she glad for them.

Her husband squeezed back, turning to smile at her. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she whispered back. Fire danced beneath her skin as the words left her mouth - she was so glad she could finally say them. “Is...is it normal to be this nervous?”

Claude swallowing, giving a sheepish chuckle. “If you’re as nervous as I am, then I’d say so.”

“Ah, so does that mean you’ve never-”

“No. No, I haven’t.” He looked off to the side, cheeks dusted a healthy shade of red. “Have you?”

Byleth brushed a strand of mint green hair behind her ear, stomach doing somersaults as she realized they were standing directly outside of Claude’s room. “I never trusted anyone enough to be so vulnerable with…well, until you, that is,” she admitted, suddenly feeling small.

Claude took her hands once more, pressing gentle kisses to them. “We don’t have to do anything tonight, if you’d rather-”

“No!” The woman suddenly blurted, swallowing hard. “I want to. I really,  _ really  _ want to.”

Her husband was at a loss for words, hand hesitating on the door handle. “A-are you sure? Don’t get me wrong, I really want it, too, but if you’re not comfortable being intimate right now, we can wait!”

Byleth drew in a deep breath, closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’ve wanted you for  _ so damn long,  _ Claude  _ Eisner  _ von Riegan.” She breathed into his neck, eliciting goosebumps. “I don’t want to wait a second longer.” With that, she pressed a quick kiss to his pulse, delighting in the sharp gasp that escaped his lips.

Claude apparently agreed and threw the door open, pulling his bride into his room and slamming the door shut. “Good,” he groaned as he sealed their lips together, locking the door behind him. 

The kiss was all teeth and hot breath, desperate to dive deeper into one another. Byleth’s hands busied themselves in undoing the clasps on his jacket, slowly becoming annoyed with just how damn many there were. 

“Why,” she gasped as he rocked into her, proof of his growing arousal grinding against her thigh, “does your outfit have to be so complicated?”

Claude shrugged out of the ensemble, leaving him in his white undershirt and trousers. “As if your armor isn’t complicated.” He busied himself with tasting every inch of her neck as he searched for the ties holding her dress up.

“At least my armor serves a purpose,” Byleth moaned as he bit down on her pulse point. “How many capes do you need?”

Her husband rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to the mark he just left. “I only have one, Miss  _ weird-half-jacket-thing!” _

The woman chuckled, reaching up to tousle his hair. “This sure is a way to start off a wedding night. Now,” she reached behind her, finding the ties to the dress and undoing them, “help me get this off. I’ve been in it for too long.”

“Yes, ma’am~” Claude purred as he pulled the whole ensemble down, breath catching in his throat as her chest was revealed in its full glory. “Did you-”

“It was already low-cut, so what was the point of covering them up?” she cooed as she placed her hands on his, helping take the rest of it off. The black dress pooled at her feet, leaving her clad in only her undergarments.

The duke’s mouth went dry, eyes traveling across her whole body. He knew she was buff as hell, but  _ this,  _ stars, her rippling muscles, scared body, and wonderful abs made him want to roll over and submit to her. 

“What’s wrong? Cat’s got your tongue?” Byleth grinned, purposefully crossing her arms to lift her chest up.

She felt a soft hand on her cheek, lightly brushing strands of her hair away. “Y-you’re beautiful, Byleth. More beautiful than I ever could have imagined.”

If she had a heart, she was sure it would be melting. As much as she loved this game of seduction, the softer moments were ones she cherished. “Thank you, my love.” She pressed her forehead against his, breathing his spicy and piney scent in. “...Is now a good time to say that I’m still nervous as hell?”

Claude chuckled, wrapping his arms around her bare torso. “I am, too.” Soft kisses were placed upon his wife’s brow, making her hum. “But we can get through this together, yeah?”

“That’s one way to put it.” Byleth gripped Claude’s chin, the light returning to her eyes as she kissed him fiercely. “I still say you’re much too overdressed for this.”

The man barked a laugh, lightly swatting her hand away as he pulled his shirt up and off his head without interruption. If Byleth thought his staring was comical, it was  _ nothing  _ to the way she gawked at him. A fine layer of dark hairs covered his chest and ran down to his navel and his arms were nice and toned from drawing a bow. She silently thanked her past self for grilling him on building a good core.

_ “You can’t have a good stance unless you have the core strength to back it up.” _

_ Goddess,  _ she just wanted to plant her face into his chest and breathe him in forever.

“Like what ya see,  _ Teach?”  _ He purred her nickname, making her stare directly into his emerald green orbs.

Instead of giving into his teasing, Byleth slammed her mouth onto his, nipping and biting his lower lip. He growled into the kiss, the sound shooting another wave of arousal into her core. She pulled away for air, chest heaving as she exchanged breaths with her equally breathless husband. “Bed. Now.”

Without hesitation, Claude picked up his new bride by the waist, making her wrap her legs around his hips. He sat her down on the bed and returned to her lips. The two exchanged burning kisses for what felt like hours, fueling the already blazing inferno between them.

A few moments later, Claude abruptly pulled away, panting against her lips. “Is it - is it safe for us to-”

Byleth swiftly nodded, digging her hands into his hair and dragging his lips back to hers - it was as if separation meant death to them. “Dorothea gave me some contraceptives earlier; we’re free to go as far as we want.”

“Smart woman.” Claude made a mental note to thank the songstress as he continued to make out with his wife, squeezing her body against his. The friction of his chest against Byleth’s nipples caused her to gasp, squirming at the sensation. His strong, calloused hands traveled up her waist, small shivers racing down her spine. He traced her scars reverently, hot puffs of air gracing her lips as they fought for their breaths.

Just before his hands reached her breasts, he hesitated, staring into his wife’s eyes. “May I?” His voice was broken and breathless, making Byleth melt.

The woman smiled, pushing her chest up towards him. “ _ Please.”  _

Claude didn’t need to be told twice as his hands dove down, grabbing and kneading her generous chest. Byleth gasped, choking on moans as the sensation of another person gripping her breasts sent shockwaves through her body. Her mind went blank, body feeling dizzy as pleasure rippled against her skin. She placed her arms behind her as she leaned back, trying to find a good way to support her weight -- that proved fruitless as his thumbs passed over her hardening nipples. He busied his lips by peppering kisses against her neck, occasionally sucking a few marks into her pale skin. He traveled lower, lips ghosting against her breasts before coming to her nipples, hard and ready for his attention. He suckled one into his mouth, fingers pinching and playing with the other. Byleth could feel her core tighten, mouth gaping open in silent cries. Claude nipped and sucked her nipple until it was puffy and shiny with saliva before switching to the one he'd neglected. 

“Claude!” Byleth moaned his name, no longer trusting her arms to hold her up and wrapping them around his neck once more. Her hands found his hair, desperately scratching and pulling at his scalp; her husband groaned at that, grinding his clothed erection into her core. 

“No more.” Byleth tore him away from her breasts, chest heaving. “I need you.  _ Now. _ ”

Claude nodded frantically, pressing one more kiss to her lips before helping her lay comfortably on his bed. He would have pinched himself to make sure this was true - he’s fantasized this scenario  _ several  _ times, after all - but the cool metal of his ring kept him tethered to reality. 

He nuzzled her neck, craning his lips to kiss the long scar that laid between her breasts. “I love you, my queen. Let me worship you like the goddess you are,” he whispered, causing Byleth to shiver and moan beneath him.

He kissed down her stomach, appreciating her scars once more before stopping at her lacy black underwear. His warm hands traveled up her strong thighs, rubbing small circles into the hardened muscles. Before Byleth could urge him to get on with it, he looked up at her -- inquisitive and patient: he was asking for permission to continue.

Warmth filled the bride, her love for the man before her increasing tenfold. She reached down to card a hand through his tousled brown locks, scratching at a spot she knew drove him wild. “Go ahead, my love. Lavish your goddess.”

Claude did not have to be told twice. Carefully, he pulled down the cloth separating them, groaning as a ribbon of slick clung to the fabric. Byleth then realized she was truly, fully exposed to her husband. She’d never been this vulnerable with anyone -- let someone see her without barriers. Despite the twinge of nervousness in her heart, she couldn’t shake how happy she was that this was happening. “ _ Stars above,  _ I cannot tell you just how long I’ve dreamed of this,” he began, pressing a slow, reverent kiss to her clit. 

Byleth threw her head back against the pillow, hand tightening in Claude’s hair. Without warning, his tongue slowly licked up from the bottom to the top of her lips, the heat making her want to explode. She felt him chuckle against her,  _ the damned bastard.  _ “Already so sensitive? I’ve hardly done anything, Teach!”

_ I can’t tell if him using that nickname right now is sacrilege, but fuck is it hot,  _ was Byleth’s last semi-coherent thought before Claude dove in and ate her out in earnest. 

He lapped at her folds like a man starved, lifting her thighs over his shoulders to access her better. He was slow and lurid, trying not to overwhelm her with every sensation: his hot breath. His curling tongue. His fingers gripping onto her thighs.  _ Everything.  _ He pulled his tongue out, flicking her clit with the tip before pressing steaming kisses to her folds. 

Byleth’s cries filled the room, not caring if anyone heard her; they were all partying, anyway. She squeezed Claude’s head with her thighs, a high pitched moan escaping her lips as his beard scratched her in the most pleasant of ways.  _ I will never let him shave that thing off.  _ She used her grip on his hair to bury him further into her sopping entrance. “ _ More.” _

He licked and kissed and sucked until all Byleth could hear was her moans and the lewd sounds of his actions. The hand holding her right thigh slowly slid down, fingers gently stroking her skin before coming to lay right outside of her entrance. He moved up, taking her clit into his lips and running a finger through her soaked folds: all Byleth could do was nod frantically and push her hips down onto his waiting finger.

With all the care he could muster, he slowly pushed the digit in, groaning at how tight she was. He pistoned the finger in and out, making her walls grow accustomed to him before introducing a second. Byleth’s mouth gaped in a silent cry as his two fingers stretched her, rubbing and curling deliciously inside of her. Pressure built inside of her gut as the appendages traveled further than her own ever were, finding that sweet spot that made her beg for more.

“Claude.  _ Please…”  _ Her head lolled against the pillow, nearly drooling as he hooked his fingers into that spot. She panted for air as gasps and moans escaped her, that pressure nearly boiling over.

When he began to scissor and stretch her, she knew it was over.

All it took was the introduction of one more finger to push her over the edge.

_ “CLAUDE!”  _ Byleth’s nails dug into his scalp as she came, nearly crying as his digits stroked her slowly to help her through it. 

She trembled as she felt his fingers withdraw, jumping as he pressed a wet kiss to the inside of her thigh. When she finally managed to open her eyes, it was to the sight of him licking her juices off his drenched fingers. Once he was finished, he flashed her a smile, lips and chin shiny from her slick and his saliva.

“You must be glad you married an archer, eh?” he teased, leaning down to tower over her.

Byleth rolled her eyes, numbed hands reaching up to rest on his biceps. “You sure put that golden tongue of yours to good use.” Before he could bark a laugh, the woman pulled him into a harsh kiss, flinching slightly at the taste of herself on said golden tongue. 

He moaned into the kiss, squeaking as he was suddenly flipped onto his back. Byleth gave a sultry chuckle, dragging a finger down his chest. “Now that’s a sound…” She plopped her soaked center onto his abdomen, careful not to apply too much force. “I wonder what other sounds you make…” She dragged her teeth against the shell of his ear, tongue coming out to play with his earring.

If Claude wasn’t already painfully hard, he was sure  _ that  _ would be all it took to get him up.  _ “Byleth…”  _ The feel of her breasts against him was intoxicating -- no: the feel of  _ her  _ was  _ so goddamn amazing.  _

“Mhmm.” He felt her smirk against his skin, and he shuddered as her lips went lower, nipping at his neck and creating marks of her own. “It’s not fair that you got to mark me like that earlier; I have to claim you as well.”

_ She’s killing me. She’s literally trying to kill me.  _ Claude whined as she ground against his erection, pants feeling much too tight. After she finished marking his neck all over (he would have to wear a high collar for a few days) she snuggled into him, hair tickling his now sensitive neck and making him melt.

The man wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “Why are you so cuddly?”

“Hush, you,” she giggled, knowing full well that Claude had no space to talk. “I just love you, and I want to bask in this moment forever.”

He nodded, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her head. “I love you, too.”

“Now,” Byleth sat up, that devilish look returning, “I believe that I have a favor to return…” She crawled down his body, making sure to trace his own scars with her rough fingertips. Suddenly, those fingers were hooked beneath his waistband, and his pants were torn down his frame; he had to lift himself a bit to help the process along but once he kicked them off, he sighed as his cock was  _ finally  _ free.

Byleth’s breath caught in her throat, mouth suddenly feeling dry. With a careful hand, she reached out and palmed it, watching a bead of precum dribble from the tip. Claude groaned, head craned back against the pillows. “By-Byleth!”

The woman swallowed, licking her lips. “Do - do you want me to take you in my mouth?”

Claude’s brain broke even more, heart nearly stopping at her question. “I-I’m afraid that if you do that, I won’t last very long,” he panted. “And if it’s okay with you, I’d like to go all the way tonight.”

Byleth flushed, skin feeling much too hot. “Well, it’s a good thing we have the rest of our married lives to try new things.” She crawled over him once more, stopping when her dripping entrance hovered over his cock.

Large, warm hands reached up to brush mint-green strands of hair out of her face, pulling her down for one last kiss. “Let me know if you need to stop, okay?” Claude whispered against her lips.

She nodded, placing her hands on his muscled chest as she pushed herself up. “The same goes for you.” He took one of her hands as she prepared to take him in for the first time. “Ready?”

He squeezed her hand, heart threatening to beat out of his chest. “Yes.”

Inch by agonizing inch, Byleth sank down on him. Groans echoed against the walls as Byleth bottomed out, trembling at the feeling of being so  _ full.  _ She’d used her own fingers and toys on herself, but  _ this.  _ Goddess, this was different.

“Y-you okay?” Claude managed to whimper through clenched teeth, using every ounce of self-control he had not to buck up into the warmth enveloping him; he would only do what she was okay with.

Despite the pleasant fullness, there was a burn that demanded patience. “I-I need a moment.” Her voice was breathless and wanton, driving her husband insane. He let her grip his hand as she adjusted, pressing fluttering kisses to her knuckles.

“I love you!” Claude gasped as she began to shift, giving small thrusts to speed her adjustment along. She crooned at the feeling of him rubbing against her walls, the pressure in her belly demanding more movement -- more friction.

Byleth’s hands curled into the hairs on Claude’s chest as her bounces grew more confident. “I-it’s oka-ah! Okay! You c-can  _ move!”  _ He didn’t have to wait for her to finish her sentence before he gripped her hips and thrust up into her.

Together they created an intoxicating rhythm that left them breathless. Byleth relished in the sounds escaping his lips and the wet smack of their bodies meeting, and Claude in hers. She gasped when he plunged deep inside of her and groaned when he left, wanting to keep him inside forever.

_ “Byleth. Byleth. Fuck, Byleth!”  _ Claude chanted her name like a prayer, shifting his hands to squeeze her breasts. He screwed his eyes shut as she picked up the pace, leaning down to capture his lips, swallowing each other’s moans. 

Eventually, the man shifted his hips and hit that spot deep inside his bride that made her see stars.

“CLAUDE!” Byleth tore away from his lips, throwing her head back. She rewarded him by threading her hands through his hair. “So good! Feels so good!”

He growled as her nails raked through his scalp, leaning into her touch and moving to hold her face. “Beautiful...m-my beautiful - ah! - By!” Their pace was frantic, now; a far cry from the gentle pace they originally set out to do. Claude made sure to hit the spot that gave her the most pleasure with each stroke, driving her into a haze. In turn, Byleth’s walls squeezed him, threatening to never let him go.

Byleth’s breathing grew frantic as her pace stuttered, every nerve ending in her body firing off. The pressure that built at the very beginning was about to explode and she wanted nothing more than to let it fall off the precipice. In the fog of her blissed out brain, she felt a calloused thumb reach down to rub against her neglected clit. With the help of her overflowing juices, her husband was able to keep in time with their thrusts, pleasure bursting through her body.

“Claude. Claude. I’m so close,” she nearly sobbed, biting back a particularly loud moan as his thumb flicked her. “I’m so close, Claude!”

Her husband gasped for air, nodding at her announcement. “M-me too!” he cried, eyes rolling into the back of his head as she ground down on him. He ached for release, wanting to help his wife reach her peak -- wanting to reward her for how good she’s been to him. At this moment, he knew nothing but Byleth: not the war, not Almyra, nothing. In his arms was the most amazing woman he’d ever met and just a few hours ago, she became his wife.

He was suddenly pulled back to reality by the cold press of a metal ring against his cheek and the panting woman above him. He raised his left hand to hold her against him, his own ring glimmering next to hers. The sloppy pace of their thrusts brought them closer and closer to the end and as soon as Claude pressed down  _ just  _ right on her clit, it was over.

Byleth’s vision went white as she came, body spasming around Claude’s cock. That pressure  _ finally  _ released, leaving her boneless as her husband continued to pound into her. He held her against his heaving chest, groaning into her matted hair as he chased his own release. It took one, two, three more thrusts from him and then he was seeing stars, throwing his head back and crying his wife’s name as he filled her.

The candle lighting the room burned into a small ember, until eventually, it went out.

Their combined heavy breaths filled the room, like they were trying to remember how to breathe. The hand that wasn’t soaked in her juices rubbed a soothing pattern up her spine -- warm and welcoming. Byleth unconsciously sought out his heartbeat, slightly alarmed at how rapidly it was pounding.

“Is it - is it supposed to be that fast?” she rasped, having to clear her throat.

Claude nodded, using his arm to wipe off his drenched forehead. “Yep...normal…” He felt like he was in an entirely different world, body drifting into a brand new plane.  _ Just what the hell is she able to do to me?  _ “ _ Stars above,  _ Byleth, that was amazing…”

“Mmm…” The woman grumbled as she slowly pulled herself off of him, the both of them hissing as he slid out and his seed spilled onto her thighs and the bedsheets. Claude reached for his nightstand, opening a drawer and pulling out a towel to clean her with. He ran the cloth across her sensitive thighs almost reverently before tossing it to the side.

Before she could go anywhere, Claude hauled Byleth into his chest as he turned them into their sides, pressing kisses all over her sweaty face. He pulled the blanket over them and draped his thigh over her own and tangling their legs together, effectively caging her into a pocket of warmth. “I love you,” he whispered between kisses. “I love you so damn much it hurts.”

Byleth smiled, the rush of the night finally catching up to her as weariness settled throughout her bones. “I love you, too.” She gently scratched his beard, the sight of her wedding ring making sparks dance beneath her skin. “Hey.”

“Mhmm?” Claude practically purred under her touch.

“We’re married.” She ruffled his hair back, very much amused by how his bangs seemed to flop back over his eyes. Just being able to see this fluffy mop of hair every single day was enough for Byleth to realize she would die a happy woman. 

He grumbled and pulled her closer, snuggling his face into her breasts. “We sure are…” His voice came out muffled. “This isn’t a dream, right?”

“Nope,” Byleth giggled at the man resting on her, content to pet his hair as he used her as a pillow. “This is real. We love each other and we’re married and we just had the most mindblowing sex ever.”

Claude chuckled against her, shifting to rest his chin atop her chest so he could look up at her. “My Byleth...my wonderful,  _ dazzling  _ Byleth.”

“I love you too, my little deer.” She tried to wiggle away to make some space, but his arms here wrapped around her in a vice grip. “...You gonna let me go?”

He pouted, seemingly offended by the fact that she would ever consider the idea of leaving his embrace. “Nope. Cuddle time.”

She already knew he was a very cuddly person.

She knew that even when he was a student.

And now that they were married, his demands for cuddles will increase tenfold.

“You agreed to cuddle me every single night for the rest of our married lives, no take-backs.”

“I did?”

“Yes, it was an unspoken agreement in our vows so please stay and cuddle me.”

Knowing this was a fight she could never win, Byleth relented, holding her husband close and threading her fingers through his hair. They whispered sweet nothings to each other as sleep began to overtake them. There was no rush to finish what they wanted to say, no urgency to confess even more feelings and emotions. They would have tomorrow and the next day and every single one after that.

Byleth pressed one last kiss to his dark brown locks as he snored softly, having found sleep faster than he’s ever had in his life. “Goodnight, my love…I’ll see you in the morning…”

Needless to say, sweet, dreamless sleep found Byleth as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Notice how this story had absolutely nothing to do with fruit. When it came to lemon, I knew what needed to happen, y'all know what needed to happen, so it happened. Also, did I write this purely so I could have soft sleepy cuddles at the end? Yeah most likely. Ace brain wants what ace brain wants okay. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this new thing that I wanted to try. I'll see you in the next installment of this series!


End file.
